The Crafter
by Icewolf2190
Summary: Harry manages to escape from his abusive father in order to live with Sirius after getting a mysterious letter from a school he has never heard about before. Who will he meet there? Alive James, Alive Lily, Magically Adept and Powerful Harry, Free Sirius, Different BWL (Harry is the older sibling), James Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore. Not OP HP, Slow Updates
1. Prologue

**Summary: Harry manages to escape from his abusive father in order to live with Sirius after getting a mysterious letter from a school he has never heard about before. Who will he meet** **there? Alive James, Alive Lily, Magically Adept and Powerful Harry, Free Sirius, Different BWL (Harry is the older sibling), James Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore (Dumbles bashing), Snape bashing, and Harry will have multiple rare familiars. No, this is not an OP HP fanfiction. He will have strong opponents. **

**Prologue (will be a very short chapter)**

"Boy!" A loud voice bellowed throughout Potter Manor, and a small boy cringed from his room. Harry James Potter, the oldest brother of the Potter children, slowly walked down the long staircase to the living room, careful to remain in a submissive stance.

Harry stopped in front of his father, not making a sound in an attempt to escape James' wrath. James Potter stared at Harry, anger bubbling up as he looked into those eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. He roared in anger and punched Harry in the stomach. Harry crumpled to the ground, coughing up blood as he held back the tears. It had been this way for as long as he could remember, ever since Jason Bloody Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived. James got caught up in his fame, and Lily left, abandoning Harry to his fate.

"Clean up this blood on our carpet. I'm going out with Jason to get him a new broom." he sneered, and turned on his heel to leave.

Harry shakily stood, wiping the blood from his mouth, pushing down the anger. He snapped his fingers, and the blood stain vanished. Harry had trained from a young age, using many old tomes that had come in from his ex-godfather, Sirius Black. A small owl flew into the window, and Harry raised an eyebrow. His small hands reached up and took the letter. His eyes widened upon seeing who it was addressed to.

_Harry James Potter_

_Living room, Potter Manor_

_Dear Mr. Potter, you have been chosen as a candidate for Magick's Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, included in this letter are supplies and a small brochure that explains this school. Inside is a portkey that will take you to our train station on August 29th, at exactly seven in the morning. Thank you, _

_Alexander Eveningshade_

_Headmaster of Magick's School of Wizardry_


	2. Gringotts

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Harry stared at the paper in awe and quickly ran into his room, stumbling on the stairs a bit. He started to look through the pamphlet and was impressed with the curriculum, which was obviously much more advanced than the Hogwarts one. He whistled sharply, and a dark emerald green phoenix flamed into the room, carrying a white snake. "Take me to Gringotts, Sylvester*," he whispered, and the trio flamed away.

-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-

"Mr. Potter?" a voice reached Harry's ears as he landed in the room.

"Lord Ragnok." Harry bowed painfully and rose again. Sylvester landed on his shoulder, and the white snake snuggled around his neck. "I will wait no longer. I've received a letter of acceptance into Magick's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I plan to start a new life there since it is year round. Sylvester and Nevea* are here with me too." Harry gestured toward his forest phoenix and albino basilisk.

Ragnok smiled. "Alright, Harry. Sharptooth! Get the ritual room set up for a blood adoption!" Harry smiled as he saw the fireplace roar green as Sirius Black, his ex-godfather stepped out.

"Harry! I thought you would never be able to make it out of there!" Sirius exclaimed, choking up slightly as he hugged the small boy close. Sirius had left James years ago upon finding out about his abuse of Harry. He had wanted to take Harry with him, but James kicked him out of the wards before he could.

Sirius turned to Ragnok upon feeling the obvious signs of malnourishment. "Lord Ragnok, after the blood adoption, is it possible for us to have a goblin medical checkup?" Sirius asked. Ragnok nodded solemnly.

"Of course, Lord Black. It is unfortunate that he needs it, however." Ragnok sighed, leading the way to the ritual room. The goblin leading the ritual team stepped forth.

"Heir Potter, please, you must strip down to your underwear before we can begin, due to the physical changes that occur." The goblin said calmly. Harry nodded quietly as he began to take off his shirt, showing how his ribcage could clearly be seen against his skin, causing Sirius to wince in shame.

The goblin pulled Sirius over to a basin. "Lord Black," he began, "you must place five drops of blood into this basin using the ritual knife provided. This contains a goblin potion that will mix with your blood. There is a form for you to fill out once you finish. It will help you legally file Heir Potter as your son."

"What am I to do?" Harry asked, gaining some more confidence now that it was officially happening. The goblin smiled softly, well, as softly as he could with his sharp teeth.

"You are to drink the potion once Lord Black here finishes putting his blood into it. This process is likely to be painful, hence why the second you finish drinking the potion, we strap you down to the ritual stone so you don't hurt yourself in your misery." The goblin chuckled slightly, getting a stern look from Ragnok.

Harry nodded slowly, waiting for Sirius to finish placing his blood into the basin. "Ah, I almost forgot the traditional magic rites. You simply say 'so mote it be' when Sirius says. After the rites, you drink the potion and we strap you down." The goblin chuckled again but quieted after another look from Ragnok.

Sirius turned to Harry. "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby adopt Harry James Potter as my son, in magic, in blood, and in sound mind. Harry James Potter, do you willingly accept the adoption?"

Harry glanced at Ragnok nervously, who nodded for him to answer. "I do," he replied.

"I hereby rename you Hadrian Arcturus Black, heir to the Black name," Sirius said softly as Harry, now Hadrian beamed widely at him.

"So mote it be." they finished. Harry drank the potion as the magic in the room increased. The goblin team quickly came over and helped him to the ritual stone to strap him down. Hadrian's world exploded in pain, and all went dark.

Hadrian blinked his eyes open to see Sirius Black, his new father, standing over him. "Hey, son," Sirius whispered proudly, and Harry's eyes brimmed with happy tears before hugging his father close.

"Dad." he murmured into Sirius' chest. Ragnok held up a mirror, causing him to gasp. He had managed to keep his bright green eyes, although they were now a darker shade. His jet black hair smoothened out, falling down in silky waves instead of sharply cut ends. His skin was noticeably paler, his cheekbones now higher to portray a more aristocratic image.

"T-thank you for this, Ragnok," Hadrian choked out, tears silently falling down his face as he knew that he was now where he belonged. Away from James Potter.

"It was nothing, child. You're one of us after all, a member of the goblin nation." Ragnok said, and Sylvester flamed back in.

"Hey Sylvester, Nivea." he murmured, stroking the Nivea's white scales while doing the same with Sylvester's feathers. Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hadrian, we still have to give you a goblin checkup. The ritual did nothing to help heal your abuse." Sirius murmured, Hadrian glancing down in embarrassment. Ragnok sighed quietly, leading the way to the medical wing.

-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-

***Sylvester is actually a name based off of the latin word for forest; silva, silvae.**

***Nivea is the latin word for snowy, or white.**


	3. Welcome to Magick

**I DO NOT OWN HP, and might as well say this now, due to this school being a different school, there will be a lot of OCs. Onto the story!**

"Who is this skinny boy?" a voice gasped. Ragnok chuckled softly.

"This is the new, blood-adopted, Heir Black. His old father abused him." Ragnok replied, not seeing Hadrian duck his head in mild shame of his abuse.

"I see." the goblin healer growled. "Hello little one, I'm Nettleburn, and I'm here to help you get better." she murmured softly to Hadrian as she ran a few diagnostic charms.

"He has weak bones, internal bleeding, amongst other things. I can heal your injuries and your poor eyesight, but the malnutrition and weak bones can only be healed over time using nutrition potions." Nettleburn explained calmly as she tapped a set of runes to heal his injuries.

"For how long will he have to be drinking nutrition potions?" Sirius asked curiously, gently running his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

"Twice a day for a month, then once a day for a month, then bring him for another checkup," Nettleburn instructed, a crate full of nutrition potions floating over. Sirius smiled and bowed in thanks before shrinking the crate. He placed that crate in his pocket and left through the floo, Hadrian following close behind.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = TIME SKIP = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was August 29th, and Hadrian was double checking that everything was packed. "Sirius! Where's my cloak?" he called, climbing out of his trunk.

"Right here, son." Sirius came rushing in, carrying a black cloak with dark emerald green lining. Hadrian adjusted his tie and faced his father. Sirius smiled and kissed Hadrian's forehead. "I'll always be proud of you, Hadrian. No matter what happens," he whispered.

Hadrian nodded as Sylvester, Nivea, and Hades (who was a new addition), climb onto him. Nivea was an albino basilisk, hence her white scales. Sylvester was a forest-shadow phoenix, and Hades was a Grim puppy that they had found wandering a random alley, starving. He held his trunk and the portkey firmly as he felt himself get whisked away.

They landed at a platform that had a long black train with silver highlights. Hadrian glanced around before entering the train and finding many compartments that were spelled with an expansion charm. Multiple couches and tables with beverages and snacks could be found in every compartment, and Hadrian smirked before sitting down in an empty one.

After about ten more minutes of waiting, the train started up and left. A knock was heard on the door, and a boy with sharp blue eyes poked his head in. "Um...hi. Can I join you?"

Hadrian smiled. "Of course, plenty of room here after all," he replied.

"Thanks. I'm Leon Zabini by the way." the boy said, sitting at one of the other couches.

"Hadrian Black." Hadrian nodded at Leon, and the two sat in comfortable silence until another knock could be heard. A girl opened the door, her violet eyes showing mild irritation. "Excuse my rudeness, but do you mind if I join you two? I kept on running into arrogant assholes, and you two seem fine."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her bluntness. "We don't mind," he said, taking a bite from a sandwich that was on the platter before him. "I'm Hadrian Black, and across from me is Leon Zabini."

"Amber Pendragon, a pleasure to meet you." She said, putting her trunk down on the floor.

Hadrian nodded and pulled out a book that was behind wand crafting. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Wand crafting?" He asked, and Hadrian glanced at him.

"It's a minor hobby of mine. I like to craft things, wands being one of those things. I crafted my own wand, works quite well." Hadrian replied casually.

"A minor hobby? I'm amazed that you even craft at your age!" Amber spluttered.

Hadrian just shrugged. Leon pulled out his own book that was on potions, and Amber's book was on clothing departments. There was relative silence for the rest of the train ride.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The train screeched to a halt, and the trio closed their books simultaneously. "Looks like we're here." Hadrian drawled, and the other two smirked. An announcement told them to leave their trunks on the train. Once outside, they stared in awe at the massive castle before them. It had to be five times as big as Hogwarts!

"Welcome to Magick, the school for everyone, of every species, and for the gifted. We tolerate absolutely no discrimination against any race here, so don't even try. Here, you will learn many things to help you in your journey called life. If you'll just follow me please into our main hall, where you will all be sorted into your groups." A woman with red hair and blue eyes said.

"I already like this school," Leon said, and they all snickered.

"Same here. I doubt that Hogwarts would do anything to punish a student who showed clear discrimination against another if what dad told me was correct. I also believe that Hogwarts doesn't even allow other species in." Hadrian mused, and his friends frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a school I would want to even touch," Amber muttered, and they all nodded before turning back to the woman who had led them inside the massive castle.

"Headmaster, I have brought the first years." She said and walked to the side of the room.

"Welcome to Magick, I am your Headmaster, Alexander Eveningshade, and we hope that you enjoy your stay. I'm sure you're all worried that you'll never get to see your family again before you graduate because the letter said this was year round. What we do here is that winter and summer breaks you have the option to go home. So it is possible for you to stay here during both breaks. That's what we meant by year round." The Headmaster said, and Hadrian listened, committing every detail to memory.

"The curriculum here is not easy, so do not even think that. We want every student here to try their very best, and their average grade to be an EE. Anything below that, and we will call you in for a meeting to discuss what is going on. Now, for your schedules, they will all depend on what role you're most attuned to. We will go over schedules after everyone is sorted into their groups. I will first call out the dorm and common area, then names. If your name is called, whichever common area was named, that is where you are."

The Headmaster started to list off places in the castle, then the names. Soon enough, there was a place whose name caught Hadrian's attention. "The Lab," the Headmaster called and started to call out names. "Hadrian Black, Zoe Caelus…" he continued, and Hadrian walked up to the teacher who held the sign for the Lab.

"Amber Pendragon,"

Amber sighed in relief and walked over to join Hadrian. "I was worried I would get into a group where I knew no one." She whispered, and Hadrian grinned.

"And Leon Zabini." The Headmaster finished, and the scroll in his hand snapped together. "That is all for now, the teacher holding the sign is going to be the head of the group. Basically, the teacher who watches over all of you and listens to you if you need him or her." Headmaster Eveningshade gave a smile, and the teachers started to lead them all away.

As the group started a long trek down a set of stairs, the teacher spoke, "The name's Damian Smith, and please just call me Damian. I'll be your head of the group, so get used to me being around. The reason the place we are in is called the Lab is that we are literally in a massive laboratory. Well, at least, that's the common area. The dorms are separate, so don't worry about having to sleep in the middle of a Lab."

The first years all immediately liked the head of their group.

"Every group of years gets to choose their group name since the place can't be our name. Tomorrow, we will be going over rules and schedules. We'll be eating dinner in our common area tonight, but every other time it's in the main hall. Tonight, we will go over dorms, and that will be all since I'm sure you're all exhausted from the long train ride." Damian drawled, and they all nodded thankfully.

Damian stopped in front of a large bookcase, and tapped a large red on three times before muttering "Firsties." The bookcase slid aside to reveal a large room with a high ceiling. The floor was dark wood, with white fur rugs here and there. Different colored couches and bean bags could be seen around the floor. There were multiple tables around with cushioned seats, and the group could see doors at each corner of the room, and an open doorway on the left and right side of the room.

"The password, for now, is firsties to make it simple, but it will change next week to something more challenging. The doorway on the right side is the girls, and the left side is the boys. The House Elves brought and set out dinner on the tables, so please dig in, and socialize with your group mates. Also, try and figure out our group name while you eat, so we can all go to bed faster." Damien said, and the group practically sprinted to the tables that had food. Quickly choosing an empty table, they all settled down with grins as they dug into their food.

A girl with black hair and golden eyes sat down at the table, a boy that had crimson red hair and cat ears with a cat tail joining her. "Violet Eripmav. Pleased to meet you." She said cooly, and they all raised an eyebrow.

The boy rolled his green eyes before grinning happily, showing off his feline-like canines. "Ignore miss dark and mysterious over here. I'm Matthew Oak, and I hope we can become friends because you guys look like you'd be good friends!" Matthew said excitedly, jumping in his seat.

Hadrian laughed and shook hands with Matthew. "I'm Hadrian Black, nice to meet you."

"Leon Zabini," Leon said before taking another bite of his steak.

"Amber Pendragon." Amber smiled, swirling her fork around in her spaghetti.

"So what do you guys think would be a good group name?" Matthew asked, taking a bite of his fish before purring in satisfaction.

"I was thinking maybe something like the Midnight Stallions." Hadrian mused, taking a sip from the cold butterbeer he held.

"That...sounds awesome." Leon grinned.

Amber bit her lip. "I was thinking of something like the Smart Asses, because why not. It would be pretty funny."

The group started to giggle at the thought, and even Violet cracked a smile. Her smile vanished upon noticing Hadrian's calculating glance. His aura screamed power, and it made her wary.

Damien sighed loudly before standing up from the beanbag he sat on. "Alright, that's all for tonight. What are some ideas for our group name?"

Amber snickered before putting her hand up. "The Smart Asses." She said with a straight face before the group fell into another round of laughter.

Damien chuckled before nodding. "Next?"

"Midnight Stallions?" Hadrian said tentatively.

Murmurs of interest were heard and Damien nodded. "Any others?"

"Lab Rats?" A boy with a devil tail and small horns spoke.

Damien paused before waving his hand for another suggestion.

"Um….the Travelers?" A small girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Is that all?" Damien glanced around and saw no more hands. "Alright, let's have a vote."

No one voted for Lab Rats, because it was too unoriginal, according to Damien. The boy who suggested it just nodded, and they all saw how he didn't really care.

Hadrian's suggestion won the vote, and they were now the Midnight Stallions. "Alright, you each get your own room and can decorate it however you want. Good night, and I will see you in the morning." Damien waved goodbye and left.

Hadrian walked up the stairs leading to the boys' dorms and chose the one at the end of the hallway. He entered, saw his trunk at the foot of the plain bed, and fell asleep without changing the moment his head touched the pillow.


	4. Schedules

James scowled as his worthless son didn't answer his call. His anger roared, how dare that brat ignore him! He marched upstairs, a smug Jason Potter behind him. Jason had just accused Harry of stealing his Honeydukes candy which resulted in James giving him more candy. James threw open Harry's door, his mouth opening as he prepared to give the brat the smackdown of a lifetime.

James stopped still, Jason peeking out curiously behind him. Hazel eyes swept around the room, looking for any signs of Harry. There was nothing, no sign that Harry ever lived there, or even existed. No clothing, no books, nothing. James felt his anger fall away for a brief moment as he realized what had happened. Harry had run away. His son had run away. Anger flared again.

"That little ungrateful brat!" James hissed as he stomped from the room. "Well, it won't be long until he comes back, he's a nobody with nothing, there isn't anywhere he could possibly go," James smirked and summoned a house elf to make dinner. Jason frowned behind him, absently wondering if his father would be treating him this way if Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived instead.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Hadrian woke up and changed into a black button up shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. On the right sleeve was a silver armband with a black stallion stitched on. He blinked at the sudden addition to his armband and shrugged, slipping his wand into his wand holster on his thigh.

"Morning mate!" Leon said cheerfully, Matthew sleepily standing beside him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"I'm a sleepless elite, but I don't talk much in the mornings because I feel as if the morning speaks of silence, just like late nights," Hadrian explained quietly, and the two nodded.

"What's a sleepless elite?" Matthew asked, his tail flicking.

Hadrian smirked. "Someone who can get 6 hours of sleep every night and function just fine." The two gaped at him in awe and envy.

"Lucky." They muttered before they reached the common area.

"Oh hey, guys!" Amber waved them over to the circle of beanbags. Violet sat next to her, still wearing a cold mask of indifference.

"Yo!" Leon said, plopping down next to them. Matthew bounded over and joined them. Hadrian summoned a notebook and a pen and started to write furiously.

"Um….what are you writing?" Amber asked, and Hadrian didn't even look up when he answered.

"I'm working out a potion formula that I've been working on for a year now. I'm trying to figure out the cure to lycanthropy." He murmured, and they all stared at him in shock.

Damien suddenly pops into the room, giving off a cheerful smile. "Good morning Y'all! Hope you had a good night of sleep. Now, today we will be going over schedules, rules, and the basic shit. Alright, first off, I would like to thank everyone who wore our school colors. We may not have a specific uniform, but wearing school colors are a huge positive in every teacher's book here."

Hadrian smirked as the people who didn't wear the school colors looked downcast. Black and silver were the school colors, and he wore plenty of black with his armband being silver.

"First off, before we go to the special room where we figure out schedules, does anyone here know the school rules?" Damien continued.

Hadrian and Violet raised their hands. Damien grinned.

"Good to know two of you are smart here. Our biggest rule here is obviously no discrimination/sexism/racism against any species, any gender, and against those whose ancestry isn't as magic filled as others. However, what's our second biggest rule?" Damien asked.

"To always try hard, and to make an effort, in everything you do." Hadrian drawled.

"Good, that's correct. Here, we want everyone to try their very best at everything. Understood? Running in the hallways are not exactly against the rules, but know that it definitely isn't encouraged as you could injure other students by doing so in crowded hallways. Wands should only be out in class, or if you're practicing a spell in some sort of room that isn't filled with people. No wands in the hallways. Next up, allergies. Please note that no one here can have an allergic reaction to anything unless it is in potions due to the ingredients. Anything else, we have a ward to prevent."

Many students looked excited at the prospect of being able to eat foods they had wanted to try but couldn't because it could kill them.

"The rule about pets is that you can have as many as you want or need, just don't go overboard, and keep a firm hand on them all. What else…..oh yeah. Breakfast is at seven every morning and ends at eight. Lights out are at ten every night, but that's only in the common area, so you can still be awake in your dorm room, we just don't recommend losing sleep. Any questions?" Damien looked around.

Matthew looked uncertain before raising his hand. "What about those who have a specific diet? Not like avoiding foods that give them an allergic reaction, but a certain diet that is needed to survive?"

"Ah. Good question. Here we are given a menu every meal time so you can choose your meal. At a certain section on the menu, are foods that are given to specific species so they can survive. They get to choose those at their leisure. We don't make a buffet, that's just plain annoying, as well as limiting. Any other questions? No? Ok then, follow me." Damien walked out, and we all hurried after him.

"So what do you think they meant by figuring out our schedules? Aren't they just assigned to us?" Matthew asked, confused. Hadrian's eyes continued to focus on the fast walking Damien.

"No. From what I've heard, we take some sort of test of mind, body, and soul that tells them what role we are the best fit for. According to what role you're given, you attend certain classes." He replied as they rounded a corner. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting." She said in her cold but soft voice. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what roles we're going to have." He grinned, and Amber smirked. Soon, they reached what seemed to be a ritual room. Damien turned to look at them.

"You will all go one at a time, according to your last name. Do not complain about what you're given, because it's not our choice, but what your mind body and soul dictate. First up, Emily Abbott." A girl with blond hair stepped up and entered the room. A few minutes later, a bright flash shone through the cracks of the closed door, and then darkness again. She walked out, with no expression on her face.

"Hadrian Black." Hadrian took a deep breath before entering the room. It was dark, and he could see multiple runes carved on the floor and walls.

"Just relax, and stand in the middle of the circle Heir Black." A soft voice said, and he nodded, following the instructions. He felt magic search his entire being, and when it was over, he nearly crumpled to the ground. His results glowed before him. "Crafter" the words spelled and his eyes widened. There hadn't been a crafter in a century!

"Heir Black, thank you for your time, and may your stay with us be interesting." The voice murmured. Hadrian bowed and left the room. Damien gave him an impressed look, and he simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"Hadrian! What did you get?" Leon whispered, and Hadrian smirked.

"I'm a crafter." He whispered in Leon's ear, making sure to cover the sides of his mouth in case of lip readers. Leon's eyes widened comically, and he grinned.

"That's awesome dude." Soon enough, Violet's name was called.

"Violet Eripmav." Hadrian narrowed his green eyes. He felt Nivea wrap around his neck, draping over his shoulders. § Nivea….What is Eripmav backward? § he hissed quietly. Nivea's tongue flicked out.

§ Vampire § she breathed. Hadrian inhaled sharply. Leon, Matthew, and Amber gave him a strange look.

"Matthew, you knew didn't you?" Matthew gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Eripmav." Hadrian hissed at him, and the neko's eyes widened.

"Yes. I'm the prince neko, heir to the throne. Of course, I knew." Matthew's tail flicked in indignation. He glanced at Hadrian. "It would be rather stupid of me to not know, especially we're childhood friends." His serious attitude vanished after that, and his bright green eyes sparkled again. Hadrian smirked. After about half an hour, the entire group had gone.

"Your schedules will be given to you once we get back to the common area," Damien said, holding multiple papers in his hand.

_Hadrian Black_

_Group: Midnight Stallions_

_On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays:_

_Breakfast_

_Wand crafting_

_Potions_

_Dueling_

_Lunch_

_Arithmancy_

_Runes_

_Martial arts_

_Dinner_

_On Tuesdays and Thursdays_

_Breakfast_

_Elemental training_

_Animagus_

_Weaponry_

_Lunch_

_Free class_

_Weapons_

_Magical theory_

_Saturday's and Sunday's are all free class_

Hadrian stared at his schedule and nodded thoughtfully.


	5. Duel to the Death

Sirius stared at the man before him. "Remus? What are you doing here?"

The werewolf sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. "Why did you leave Sirius? James misses you very much."

Sirius sneered a sneer that would've done his mother proud. "I refuse to be friends with a man who abuses and neglects a child!" He snarled, his magic flaring.

Lupin's eyes widened. "What?" He croaked.

"That's right. You didn't think I actually left for a good reason, did you? He had another kid, who was the older brother of stupid Jason Potter, aka the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter. That was his name. But just because he wasn't the oh so great one who saved the world from Voldemort, he was neglected, forgotten, made their house elf, and abused. I found him one day in his small room, on his tattered and old bed, bleeding and starving. I would have taken him from the house myself, but I stupidly went to James first to yell at him."

"James became furious, and kicked me from Potter Manor, removing me from the wards, and therefore cut me from saving Harry. Thank god he came to the goblins, where I was waiting, and I blood adopted him as my son. He still had a few nightmares here and there, but it's gotten better." Sirius spat furiously.

Remus stayed silent, stunned. His eyes flashed amber, turned on his heel, and walked through the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" He shouted, and in a swirl of green flames, was gone.

Sirius felt grim satisfaction settle and returned to writing a letter to Hadrian.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian settled down for his Wand Crafting homework, which was to list all ingredients used from dragons and unicorn. Once he finished it and was starting on Runes, he heard his friends enter the common area chattering excitedly. "Hadrian!" Matthew exclaimed, bouncing over to him. "Care of Magical Creatures was AWESOME! And then I had Healing, and I learned so much and-"

"Matthew," Leon interrupted calmly with a smile, "we get it. I had fun in Martial Arts and Dueling, but my favorite was Weaponry." Leon said, grinning widely. Amber giggled next to him, plopping down on the couch next to Hadrian.

"I had fun in Interior Design, along with Fashion Through the Ages. Care of Yourself is interesting, but slightly boring because I already know a lot about it. But I'm sure we'll learn more new things later on." Amber said, pulling out a pen and paper to start on her Interior Design homework.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he saw the pair of older years surrounding Amber, who looked bored as they hurled insults at her. His gaze snapped over to the shaking first year behind her. Amber's purple eyes met his, and he gave a nod. "Khafra, Caesar," Hadrian said coldly, the pair straightening at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want Black? Can't you see we're busy beating some sense into these two peasants?" Ceasar sneered. Khafra nodded along, agreeing with him.

"Those two girls you called peasants are actually of royal blood. Amber is of the Pendragon line, with the first year being from the royal demon line. I doubt that you want to anger either." Hadrian replied bitingly. Khafra suddenly looked unsure of himself, but Caesar simply laughed.

"It matters not Black," he smirked, not noticing the crowd of people that were now watching the interaction. Hadrian however, did notice and gave a dark smirk.

"Oh, I think it does. Considering that right now both girls' parents are receiving letters from my group about your little bullying problem. We also sent out letters to your parents. But that is of no consequence." Hadrian grinned maliciously as he pulled out his wand.

"Alexander Caesar, the descendant of Julius Caesar himself, I challenge you to an honor duel on behalf of my friend Amber Pendragon," Hadrian said, gasps ringing out from the students watching.

"I accept." Alexander sneered, whipping out his wand. "Here and now, Black, duel to the death."

"I accept the terms," Hadrian said, his magic filling the room as he spoke. Hadrian easily conjured a stage for them both, with Leon placing up wards to protect the audience. They bowed and took seven steps from each other. Leon cleared his throat.

"Start!" Leon shouted. Hadrian whipped around faster than Alexander, his wand practically dancing in the air as he fired off multiple cutting curses along with a few ice spears.

"Protego, diffindo, reducto!" Alexander shouted, not realizing that he was embarrassing himself further by shouting the names of his spells as Hadrian had cast silently.

Hadrian blocked both spells with ease before casting a bombarda at Alexander's feet. As Alexander stumbled, Hadrian's eyes flashed darkly. "Occido te," he muttered, a black spell shooting from his wand and hitting Alexander dead in the chest. Alexander's eyes bugged out as he fell, eyes rolling back as his body slowly disintegrated into ash.

Hadrian stared at the pile of ash coldly before leaving the room with his cloak billowing out behind him. The students were dead silent, multiple thoughts running through their heads as they contemplating what this meant for them. What they didn't realize, was that this would be the first of many other duels to the death from Hadrian and his friends.


	6. Lily Evans, formerly Potter

Leon exhaled softly, his hand quietly reaching for the knife on his belt. His target strutted into the bedroom, smirking as he saw the drugged up woman on his bed. Leon's lips curled in disgust as he saw the man lick his lips and start unbuckling his belt. His target was the Governor of a small town in France, reported to have hand in several illegal and suspicious dealings.

Leon ran his thumb down the tough leather that covered the handle of his knife. Quicker than the naked eye could see, he unsheathed the blade and stabbed it into the man's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the still drugged woman and hitting Leon's clothes. "Bastard." Leon spat, pulling his knife out without a sound. The man fell to the ground in a heap, blood flooding the floor of the dark room.

Leon thumbed his silver ring and murmured, "Magick." He vanished in a swirl of magic.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Who was it tonight?" Hadrian asked quietly as he sensed Leon's appearance in the common room.

"Governor of a France village," Leon replied curtly, heading to the bathroom to change out of his bloodied clothing. Hadrian nodded before turning back to his Potions work. His class was given a project; to alter or create a potion. Hadrian, who already was in the process of calculating a new potion for fun, decided to make that his official Potion project.

"Matthew, I might need your help with this," Hadrian called, getting the redhead's attention. Matthew bounded over.

"What's up?" he asked cheerfully, glancing over Hadrian's comprehensive notes.

"Is lycanthropy is a magic problem or a DNA problem?" Hadrian asked, drawing out a confused look from his friend.

"I would have to say DNA, as the bite of a werewolf has the...disease...in the saliva. We don't know for sure, but we think it acts sort of like a virus; it contaminates all the cells of the person, with the moonlight as a trigger for the change." Matthew explained hesitantly.

"Alright, thanks, Matthew," Hadrian said, writing furiously as he started to calculate out the potion.

"What are you trying to make anyway? You've been drawing out this potion for like a week now." Amber commented.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's a cure for lycanthropy," Hadrian replied. Amber's mouth dropped open, but before she could reply, Hadrian's mailbox (one of his own inventions) let out a ring. They glanced at the glowing blue box. Hadrian opened it, frowning as he wasn't really expecting any mail.

His eyes widened, catching everyone's attention. "Who is it from?" Violet asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's from my mother..."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lily Evans, formerly Potter, had never expected her son to send her a letter. Much less with the crest on the letter being the Black crest. She broke open the wax seal and opened the letter. It was written in ballpoint pen, not quill, she realized with a start. Growing even more suspicious, she read what was written.

"Dear Lily, or mum, if that's ok. You remember me as Harry James Potter, a name that James mostly picked out." Here, Lily paused, noticing how Harry had called his father "James". She felt her stomach sink with dread and quickly continued to read.

"You saw James getting caught up in Jason's fame, and left him. What you didn't realize how that would affect me. James grew angry and bitter. The fact that my eyes looked like yours didn't help. I wasn't famous or special like Jason either, so he ended up abusing me. He's hit me, belted me and once nearly cast the cruciatus curse on me simply for discovering that I could speak to snakes. And then I got my letter, the letter that accepted me into Magick. I got out of there fast, getting to Gringotts where I was then adopted by Sirius. I now am named Hadrian Arcturus Black. However, I wanted to know my mother, so I decided to send you a letter. If you don't want to reply, then I understand."

"Sincerely, Hadrian, your hopeful son."

Lily's eyes were wide in shock. Never had she expected this. Tears fell from her eyes as she read what happened to her baby, her precious eldest son. Rushing, she grabbed some paper and a pen and started to write furiously.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian read through her reply with a wide smile on his normally emotionless face. "She still loves me and wants to see me. She said that she was going to search for my father, to speak with him about me and what happened." He laughed, a few tears falling from his eyes as he was overwhelmed with happiness. "I have a mum!" he cried, Violet maneuvering him into a group hug.

The rest of the Midnight Stallions watched this in silence. It made them happy that Hadrian had finally completed his family. Yes, Hadrian wasn't going to be alone anymore.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius glanced up when he felt someone knocking on the wards of Grimmauld Place. Looking out the window, his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Lily Evans standing outside his gate. "Merlin's hairy nutsack!" he breathed, rushing outside. "Lily! What, what are you doing here?" Sirius stammered out in his surprise. Lily giggled before sighing.

"I got a letter from Har- Hadrian...so I came here to ask what happened in detail. I feel horrible for abandoning him if that's what happened." Lily said quietly. Sirius sighed and opened the gate to let her in. Summoning Kreacher to make some hot chocolate, he led her to the living room.

"I found out about his abuse, walked right into his room without realizing it and saw the scars, the bruises, and cuts. Blood was everywhere that day. I remembered that James was in a rather foul mood when I had arrived. In my horror and anger, I stupidly went downstairs to confront James. James, growing angry that I had discovered it, ejected me from the house and adjusted the wards so that I was no longer allowed on the property. I had no way of proving what I saw as being real, and with no way to rescue Hadrian myself, I was stuck."

"Hadrian had several chores to do, as James apparently counted him as one of the house elves. One of them involved heading out to the forest where the garden was. In the forest one day, he managed to find two animals who became his familiars. A forest phoenix, and an albino basilisk. The Phoenix, Sylvester, helped heal his more grievous injuries, helping him survive. Even with Sylvester, however, he thought that it would be rather pointless for him to leave to me without a plan, and without knowing if he would be accepted into a magical school."

"So he waited. And then one day a letter from Magick's School of Wizardry came. So he packed his few possessions and Sylvester flashed him to Gringotts. The goblins then called me, and I blood adopted him." Sirius felt his shoulders slump as he recalled Hadrian's injuries from that day.

Lily was silent through the whole thing. "That's horrible." she finally choked out, breaking down as Kreacher popped in with the hot chocolate. Sirius gave her a hug, telling her that it was ok, as she had no idea that this would happen. "I want to see him, Sirius, I really do," she whispered.

"You'll see him this summer, I promise." Sirius murmured, hugging her close. They stayed silent, embracing the healing moment that they were getting.


	7. Reputations and Crafts

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Hadrian scowled at the massive block of wood before him. "How am I supposed to be able to carve this into a pensieve?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the wood.

"Isn't there a charm for this?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't use magic on the block, it'll mess up the project." Hadrian sighed, rubbing his temples. Grabbing a pencil, he started to draw out the shape of the pensieve on the wood.

"Hadrian, I hate to burst your bubble but aren't pensieves supposed to be made of stone?" Leon sighed. Hadrian smirked.

"That's the whole point of this project. I want to see if the wood would be a better conductor for memory projection." Hadrian explained.

"Memory projection?! But that doesn't work!" Matthew exclaimed.

"For now! But all it means is that no one has yet to actually discover how to do it properly. Who knows, maybe the pensieve being made of wood will help!" Hadrian said, erasing the stray lines before picking up a chainsaw. His friends stared at him incredulously as they eyed the chainsaw. Hadrian grinned before starting the machine and bringing it down on the wood.

"Hadrian, you're making a mess!" Amber cried as she saw all the sawdust around them. Hadrian waved her off as Leon sighed. Waving his wand, the sawdust vanished, with a small bubble appearing around Hadrian. Leon put his wand back into his holster.

"Better?" he asked. Amber pouted as she nodded her head. "You know, that thing looks clunky and dangerous, but I can actually see the pensieve shape," Leon commented.

"Huh, you're right." Matthew scratched his head in confusion. "I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing."

"How is that a bad thing?" Violet asked, her emotionless facade breaking as she frowned slightly.

"Hadrian, who is highly skilled, plus dangerous chainsaw." Matthew deadpanned as the group paled.

"Oh, Merlin," Amber muttered. The group quickly high tailed it out of there, rushing off to the kitchens to grab a quick snack and refreshments.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian sat back on his heels as he finished the crude "first draft" of the pensieve. He picked up an X-ACTO knife and started to smooth out the edges as well as put in additional details. "Almost done..." he muttered, starting to carve in the runes along the rim of the bowl. He didn't notice the fact that it was nearly dinner.

"HADRIAN!" Amber's voice broke through his work bubble.

"Hm?" He glanced up to see his friend's exasperated face looking at him.

"It's dinner time you idiot! Come on, you can finish the pensieve later. I'm sure it's not due tomorrow anyway." Amber sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the common area. His protests fell on deaf ears.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian snuck the unfinished pensieve upstairs into his dormitory, setting it down with a soft thump. He cast a silencing ward around himself before pulling out an X-ACTO knife. "Alright, we want to be able to project the memories...with good sound and visual quality." He thought, glancing at the sheet of paper that had a drawing of the runes needed.

"Hadrian?" Leon poked his head into the room to see Hadrian silently working. Leon sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was too tired to do anything about the workaholic. Hadrian managed to finish his "draft" before two in the morning. He went to bed excited to test it in the morning.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The group was in an empty classroom, having gotten permission from the teachers to use it as a personal project area. "So we all agree to not mess with each other's spaces?" Amber asked, glaring at her friends. They all nodded quickly. "Good! Alright, I'm going to be in that corner, you guys can duke it out for the other corners and the middle spaces," she said cheerfully before skipping off to her corner.

Amber snapped her wand into her hand before conjuring a few mannequins, a bulletin board, a desk, and a chair. She slowly started to pin up all her drawings of clothing ideas when she heard a loud crash. Spinning around to look, she felt her jaw drop open. "Matthew! What the hell!"

"Sorry!" the redhead cried out from beneath the mess. He had attempted to stick cabinets to the wall when he lost concentration, allowing the many cabinets to fall on top of him.

"Why do you need this many cabinets anyway?" Violet sighed, helping her friend out from the pile.

"Medical stuff Violet. I'm planning on doing a few experiments in here, and don't particularly care to have all my tools out in the open." Matthew replied, waving his wand to levitate the cabinets.

"...Like a mad scientist?" Leon asked, excited.

"No. Potions and Runic arrays that could help people." Matthew rolled his eyes before applying a proper sticking charm to each cabinet.

"Aww ok." Leon pouted before heading back to his corner. He had a massive bulletin board up with the pictures of many people pinned up. Some pictures had red circles around the face, bringing attention to them. He had put up a few dummies in the corner, each one with a black knife embedded in the heads.

"Your corner's creepy Leon." Hadrian deadpanned before heading back to the middle of the room. Multiple tables with crafting tools and ingredients surrounded him, with three different cauldrons off to one side.

"Shut up Hadrian." Leon sulked before glaring at one of his pictures. Checking the time, he grabbed his black cloak. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a...meeting to get to." he grinned maliciously before vanishing in a swirl of magic.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian frowned as he glared at his weapon. His class had now advanced far enough to craft their own personal made weapon. The problem with that was, that he didn't have the right materials for his. A ritual gave them the ability to see the design of their personal weapon, but it did not give them the material needed. "How in the world am I supposed to get Star Titanium?" he asked, frustrated.

"Star Titanium?" Violet looked up from her essay on journalism morality. "My clan has a way to harvest it. It will cost you a lot, however," she said. Hadrian waved her off.

"The cost matters not. I have enough money." Hadrian replied. It was true. Within the months of the school year that had gone by, he had managed to start his wand crafting business, create the cure to lycanthropy, craft a pensieve that can project memories, and breed two basilisks. The basilisks were bringing the most money, as their venom and scales were very rare. Hadrian used the shed skin for business, as he refused to kill his carefully bred basilisks for their skin.

Violet nodded in assent. "How much will you need?"

"I will need five kilograms of it." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I will also have to go on a search with Matthew for a Shadow Oak tree."

"Why the Shadow Oak?" Amber asked.

"The Shadow Oak is incredibly rare and has many magical properties. It also has a great reputation for having healing properties, which Matthew will be greatly interested in. If we can grab the seed of one, we can breed our own Shadow Oak trees for our own purposes." Hadrian explained calmly.

"I see..." Amber muttered as she turned back to dressing her mannequin for her fashion magazine.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hadrian was excited to see his mother and father, bouncing in his seat the whole train ride back to the station. "Say, Hadrian, you never did tell us exactly what makes your wand crafting business so special." Leon suddenly commented, glancing over to their group leader.

"That's true..." Matthew realized, frowning. Hadrian's wand crafting business had gained a rather big reputation for selling the best wands. Hadrian himself also would say that it was different than most wand crafting businesses.

"Well, my business doesn't make premade wands like that Ollivander guy," Hadrian started as he and the others made a face at the name, "but actual custom crafted wands that will fit you perfectly. But my business isn't only selling wands and holsters. I'm selling focus gems too, and the wands will all be keyed to the customer's blood to prevent anyone else from using it. It sounds pretty high class, which is of course what I'm aiming for, but as I already have a fortune behind me, I have the wiggle room to make prices cheaper. Therefore, more customers as more people will be able to afford it."

Amber's mouth dropped open. "Woah, you've put a lot of thought into this business of yours," Hadrian smirked.

"Of course I did, who do you take me for?" Hadrian said smugly. The train screeched to a halt, startling everyone for a minute until they all jumped up and grabbed their trunks. Rushing out the doors, Hadrian flung himself into his father's arms.

"Dad!" Hadrian exclaimed, hugging Sirius close. Sirius let out a barking laugh before holding back his son at arm's length.

"Hadrian, this is your mother, she came with me to pick you up," Sirius said quietly as Hadrian faced his mother for the first time in years.

"Mum?" Hadrian asked hesitantly. Lily smiled tearfully and hugged him close, relishing in the way her magic sang at being reunited with her son. Hadrian didn't say anything, and neither did Lily. They simply held each other, as all was right again.


	8. Dueling Tournament

**I don't own HP**

Hadrian tapped on his runic earring that would allow him to "call" any of his friends, who all wore the same earring. "I got a letter from school this morning. They sent out letters to all the ones who they feel are responsible enough to help with the first years," he commented as he perused through Flourish and Blotts.

"That's weird, how come we never heard of this?" Amber's voice crackled over the earpiece.

"I think it's cuz we were top of our class," Matthew replied.

"Oh. That makes sense. "

"So they want me to help with this years first years should any need help," Hadrian said, steering the conversation back on course.

"I got that letter too," Leon said suddenly.

"Ditto," Amber added, with the others muttering the same thing. "but they specified that it would be those taking the same classes I take."

"Well yeah, that makes sense right? Anyway, I think it's cool that we get to do this. Do second years get tutoring too?" Matthew wondered.

"We do. The school makes it so that second years tutor first years, third tutors second, fourth tutors third, so on and so forth." Violet calmly answered. Hadrian nodded at this, picking out a book on Arithmancy.

"That makes sense since it will still be fresh in the minds of the years only one year above us," Leon commented. Hadrian was looking through a book on magical ingredients and their magical properties when he heard a voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"I have to go, I'll call you again when I can," Hadrian said suddenly, tapping his earring again. Discreetly peeking around the corner of the bookshelf, his eyes widened as he saw Jason Potter whining to his father.

"But Daaad, why do we have to read boring books anyway?" Jason sulked as James picked out the books needed. Hadrian's breath caught in his throat as he saw James' hazel eyes pass over him. Quickly hurrying to buy his books, Hadrian high tailed it out of there.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hadrian, take a look at this," Sirius called from the kitchen. "It's a dueling tournament for those 14 and under. All the way in Italy, what do you think?" Hadrian looked over the ad before returning to his most recent project of creating a shield that not only would reflect the spells back at the caster, but it would return it with triple the power.

"I think it sounds rather fun if there proves to be actual competition," Hadrian replied calmly, frowning at his notes. The math refused to add up for this spell. Maybe he was going about it wrong.

"I think there will be, it's international! Say, you could invite your friends to this. I know James and me when he wasn't an abusive arsehole, we would've totally done this, if only to end up dueling each other in the end!" Sirius said wistfully. Hadrian smiled comfortingly at his father.

"I'll do it. But first, I want to crack this stupid spell." Hadrian scowled, glaring at his notes. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see his notes.

"Wait, if this what you want to do, I think it would be a lot better to have the shield absorb the spells to build power before reflecting it back three times as powerful. That will reduce the amount of magic the caster will have to put into sustaining the shield." Sirius commented. Hadrian gaped at his father before scribbling it down furiously.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Yo Hadrian!" Leon called out. Hadrian smirked at him as he walked over to his friend. "So a dueling tournament hm?" Leon grinned widely, excited for the event. Hadrian sighed.

"Yes. My father was as excited as you are. He really wants to see me destroy the competition. Although I'm not sure what he's going on about, I'm not that great." Hadrian frowned as Leon stared at him incredulously before shaking his head silently.

"Hey!" Amber's voice reached their ears, and the pair turned in time to see her slam into them with a hug. "We're all gonna kick ass!" Amber shouted loudly, getting a few disapproving looks. "Say, Hadrian, where's your dad?" she asked, glancing around.

"Oh, he already headed up to the stands. He wants a good seat." Hadrian explained simply as he continued heading for the doors.

"Name?" A bored man asked them, flipping open his registration book.

"Hadrian Black."

"Leon Zabini."

"Amber Pendragon."

"Violet Eripmav." The trio turned to see their friend walk over with a smirk, her eyes glittering. "Didn't expect me to come?" she asked.

"Not really," Leon spoke honestly until Hadrian slapped him upside the head. The registration man checked them off.

"Head on in. Change in the locker rooms quickly, as the tournament starts in ten minutes," he said simply before waving them inside. They quickly hurried to the locker rooms to change into dueling outfits. The rules were simple; no potions, no dark magic, and no unregulated enchantments on clothing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sirius? What on earth are you doing here?" A voice that Sirius had hoped to never hear again reached his ears. Sirius snarled lowly.

"James. I'm here to watch my son if you must know." Sirius spit out before pointedly turning away as he saw a flash of red hair. Sirius grinned widely. "Lily! Over here!" he waved his arm around wildly as the ex-Potter made her way over with the popcorn.

"Hey, Sirius. Have they started yet?" she asked, ignoring her former husband, who was currently gaping widely at her.

"No, not yet. They're about to though!" Sirius cheered as he saw his son step out along with the other contestants.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Welcome to the dueling tournament, I am your announcer for today, Juliana Heath! This is where your strengths and weaknesses will be tested! Everyone step forward and take out a number from the hat." A woman grinned, holding out a massive top hat.

Hadrian pulled out a number 1 and glanced up to the board to see his opponent. Some boy named Hunter Venator from the US. "Alright! If you pulled out number one, please stay on the field. Everyone else, make your way up to the participant's box!"

Hadrian and Hunter stared at each other, quietly studying their opponent. "Rules are no dark magic, weapons are allowed, no killing your opponents, and no potions!. The match is over when the other cannot continue, or surrenders! Begin!" Juliana hopped back from her spot into a small protected area to observe.

Neither boy moved a muscle. "You know what? My name's Hadrian Black, nice to meet you." Hadrian spoke suddenly, jaws dropping at his words. Hunter grinned, shaking Hadrian's hand, not realizing that Hadrian had let a small runic mark slither up his arm.

"Hunter Venator, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Hunter replied cheerfully. "Now then, start with magic?"

"Sure," Hadrian said, whipping out his wand from his holster. The two fighters leveled their wands at the other when Hadrian fired off a Lumos, blinding his opponent. He activated the rune, which paralyzed his opponent.

"...and Hadrian Black wins!" Juliana stuttered out, amazed at how quickly the duel went. Hadrian deactivated the rune, bowing at Hunter before leaving to the participant's box. Hunter looked a bit disgruntled but otherwise was fine.

"Next up, we have Leon Zabini against Mia White!" Leon smirked at his opponent as he walked down the ramp.

"This is going to be flashy," Hadrian commented, leaning back in his seat.

"What makes you say that?" Amber asked, frowning at him.

"It's Leon," Hadrian replied simply.

"Begin!" Leon quickly jumped back, scuffing the floor as he did so. Mia whipped out her wand, firing off multiple stunners and disarmers. Leon grinned dodging each one neatly, scuffing the floor again.

"Oh, that's what he's going to do?" Hadrian thought, his smirk widening as he stared at his friend. Leon neatly weaved through the barrage of spells, not returning fire, irritating his opponent.

"Fight back you fool!" Mia snapped as Leon simply laughed. Leon sighed, scuffing the floor one last time.

"Alright!" He dramatically raised his wand as Mia raised a shield and tensed. He then slammed his foot down and flared his magic. The massive rune cluster he had drawn on the floor while dodging lit up. Mia's eyes widened in shock and quickly flared her own magic in an attempt to disrupt the runes.

"Let's test this thing out hm? Raise your hand." Leon laughed. Mia's eyes widened in horror as her hand raised in the air. "And now, repeat after me: I surrender!"

"I surrender!" Mia spoke as her face contorted in anger. Leon burst out laughing as Juliana ended the match.

"That was fun!" Leon clapped his hands together cheerfully before deactivating his runic cluster and skipping up the stairs.

"Next we have Leah Callahan and Katherine Brocklehall!" Juliana announced, glancing down at the match sheet. The two girls headed down, and Hadrian simply observed the fight.

"Where's Matthew?" Amber asked, glancing over at Violet.

"He's at a medicinal camp," Violet replied calmly, her eyes focused on the fight before them. "Callahan is powerful," she commented.

"Yes...she is." Leon agreed, watching the girl suddenly duck and strike out a whip of fire against her opponent. Leah pulled Katherine's feet out from under her and quickly fired off a stunner right between the eyes.

"Quick and efficient," Hadrian muttered, taking note of her. His friends nodded in agreement. Not many magicals could produce a fully functioning fire whip. Leah Callahan would be one to keep an eye on.


	9. Author's Note (Sorry)

This is an author's note chapter. Alright! One of you sarcastically pointed how my summary said "not OP" and then Harry/Hadrian just totally destroyed everything. So let me explain. He will have tough opponents; Voldemort, Dumbledore, maybe even his own brother (who will for now be a spoiled brat, but who knows what will happen?), maybe another opponent or two. Those enemies will be very powerful. I mean, Dumbledore has the Elder Wand too. So while he might seem OP, it's really because he's against people who haven't got the same kind of training he has (Sirius is an ex-auror, as well as being a Black and will thus have lots of books on powerful magic).

As for the group name thing, it's really that school's version of a Hogwarts house. Maybe later, once the group gets to know each other better, they can cast a revote to change it? But for now, it's easier to come up with a name rather than "Group 1, Group 2, Group 3".

Now, Lily seems to be a rather controversial subject. Lily left because of James' arrogance. She never thought that he would hurt Harry/Hadrian, as he actually showed abusive tendencies when she was there. And how could she know what her leaving would do to him? That Hadrian's eyes would anger him more? Lily is pretty awesome, but she's not a seer.

Alright then! I hope that helps with some concerns. Now for a question of my own:

Should I pair Hadrian with anyone, and if so who? Would you like me to pair him with someone in the group, or introduce another character? (if you choose to have him paired up, then the romance will only really start showing in fourth year, and certainly no smutty stuff until maybe fifth-sixth year)

That's all, and I hope you're enjoying my story!

\- Icewolf2190


	10. Dueling Tournament 2

**Don't own HP**

Matthew padded into the stands, his green eyes catching sight of his friend's father, Sirius Black. Spotting an open seat beside him, he grinned widely, catching many looks from his elongated canines. "May I sit here?" He asked pleasantly. Sirius looked up and grinned upon seeing him.

"Of course! I thought you were off doing some medical course, according to your vampire friend though." Sirius replied, cocking his head to the side.

"I was. But it finished this morning. So I had time to make it over to see this. Did any of them go yet?"

"Yes. Hadrian and Leon both went and won easily. I think their way to do to it quickly enough so that they didn't give anything. Real sneaky those two." Sirius chuckled, tossing some popcorn in his mouth as he watched the next match get called up. "Speaking of your friends, Violet's up now."

Matthew quickly focused on the arena. "I wonder what she'll do...vampires have rather amazing reflexes, strength, and speed. Much like a werewolf. But for someone with the role of a journalist, she's incredibly talented magically and weapon wise. Remind me to never be around when she has her katana."

Sirius gave a barking laugh at the comment. "Will do!" Lily smiled at the exchange before focusing again on the fight.

"Wait, Sirius, who's your son?" James hissed, recalling the short conversation he had with the man. Sirius snorted at him.

"Why do you care? The first boy, Hadrian Black of course! Are you really so stupid as to not connect the last name?" Sirius taunted before shutting his ex-friend out. Sometimes, there are things more important to do instead of listening to an idiot speak.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Violet sighed. The boy before her looked pompous, reminding her of a very ugly peacock as his chest puffed out. She tossed her midnight black hair over her shoulder, causing the boy to drool. Her disgust grew even more. "Hey, Violet was it? Once I destroy these losers in this tournament, want to go out with me?" The boy asked arrogantly.

"I would rather not. I have standards you see. Besides my father would never approve of a boy with a stick so far up his ass that all his shit is coming out from his own mouth." Violet sneered. Silence echoed loudly in the audience's ears as they processed her callous words. Loud laughter roared from the participant box as her friends cackled at her words, with the other contestants joining in soon after. She smirked. The boy flushed angrily before raising his wand slowly.

"You're going to regret that!" he hissed, firing off a reducto. Violet yawned widely, side-stepping the spell as her hand reach behind her back.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Oh shit," Amber muttered, flinching back. The other contestants looked at her curiously.

"Vhat is it?" A Bulgarian girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's going for the katana," Amber replied, shivering. Hadrian patted her on the back sympathetically.

"It's ok Amber. You're not her target remember?" Hadrian smirked.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Violet slowly dragged out her katana, the silver gleaming in the light. The boy continued to fire off reductos, and even a bombarda, but he was tiring quickly. Suddenly he fired off a sickly yellow curse, aimed for her head. Golden eyes flashed dangerously and with a flash of silver, the curse was split in half. Violet blurred as she sprinted forward at the nuisance. Easily twirling her katana around to slice him, she cut through his tendons, rendering him unable to move.

"Winner; Violet Eripmav!" Juliana announced loudly, getting cheers from the crowd, who were getting sick of the boy themselves.

"That's my girl!" A handsome man with pale skin and pitch black hair smirked. Everyone glanced over only for his grin to widen to reveal a nice set of fangs. They then quickly turned away. Violet rolled her eyes as she sheathed her katana and headed for the stands.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Matthew smiled at this before pulling out a bag of popcorn. "The contestants look interesting this year," he commented.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, my older brother used to participate in them...before he passed," Matthew admitted sadly. Lily winced at the admission, mentally berating herself for asking. "It's ok, I'm paying tribute to him by being here to support my friends,"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Amber stepped forward as her name was called. Not even waiting for a second as the match started, she jumped backward, planting her hands on the ground. "Nice acrobatics," her opponent, some girl from Australia, commented. Amber smirked at her from her headstand.

"Thank you. I rather think it imitates a dragon..." With that comment, Amber flared her magic. The ground split and cracked, the stone swirling upward to construct an earthen dragon. Amber stood at the head. "Oh noble one, paralyze." The dragon bobbed its head and roared loudly. The girl's eyes widened in fear as she started to fire reducto curses at the dragon.

"Bombarda!" The girl exclaimed desperately. The dragon merely snarled in irritation as it reformed. Amber yawned from her position, indicating her boredom. The dragon struck forward, snapping the girl in its jaws and holding her there in its mouth.

"She won't be getting out any time soon. There are magic draining runes with reinforcer runes to prevent her from breaking out." Amber called down to the proctor.

"Winner; Amber Pendragon!" The dragon huffed before slowly deconstructing, letting out the girl as Amber hopped she headed back in the stands for the participants, the proctor nodded to her in respect.

"That was so awesome!" Leon cheered, high fiving Amber as she sat down with a laugh. "I didn't know you had completed the spell,"

"Well now you know," Amber replied in jest.

"Flashy," Hadrian commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. It was cool," Amber huffed, sticking out her tongue.

"Will you be able to do without touching your hands to the floor?" Violet asked. Amber sighed and replied,

"I'm trying...so far it hasn't turned out great," Amber admitted. The group nodded. Somethings you just couldn't get until you grow more.

"They're announcing tomorrow's opponents," Hadrian suddenly said. They all quickly turned to the board. Leon pointed out,

"Amber's facing the Callahan girl..." Amber groaned loudly at this. There was no way she was ready to go up against fire whip girl! Leon snickered a bit before saying, "Hey, think of it this way; at least you can think up a strategy. The fight's tomorrow. There aren't too many participants this year, so it's going to be me, Hadrian, Violet, you, that girl with the wings, and Callahan. The day after that will the semi-finals, and the day after that will be the finals. Not too far away."

Amber pouted and said, "Yeah but it's still irritating. That whip looked dangerous!"

"It is dangerous!" They all exclaimed in return. Amber sulked a bit before starting to think up a strategy. Hadrian sighed as he thought about his opponent. The girl had wings that could turn to sharp steel, and she was crazy fast.

"Come on, my dad's calling us. We reserved rooms at a hotel for all of us." Hadrian smirked as they all cheered. Grabbing their respective weapons, they all trooped up the steps to meet their guardians.

"Hadrian! Over here!" Sirius waved around his hand high to catch their attention.

"You look, foolish dad," Hadrian grumbled, tugging on his father's hand as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Shut up son," Sirius started to lead the group to the hotel as Lily grasped his other hand.

"Matthew!" Amber exclaimed, hugging the boy.

"Hi!" Matthew happily hugged back. "I finished up my medical thing right as Violet started her battle,"

"Well, it's good to see you," Violet said, sneering at the stunned face of James Potter as he barely comprehended what was happening. "Father, over here," Violet called, her father joining them quickly.

"You did well Violet. I expected no less from you. That boy deserved it," Lord Eripmav sneered at the boy across the stands.

"I know," Violet replied smugly as they continued on toward the hotel. Hadrian sighed happily as he felt his father and mother's magicks surrounding him. Battle tomorrow or not, he was ready to win, to make them proud.


	11. I'm sorry

Hello my readers, sorry to do this, but I'm entering a really busy time of my life, and I think I don't have the time to continue to post fanfic chapters on top of it. And considering I've lost inspiration for this story...I'll be abandoning the fanfic, and placing myself on an indefinite hiatus :/

Sorry! Until next time!


End file.
